freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-27788729-20160330213227
Anon I really want to believe what you say is true, really I do, because I don't want to believe Freezing is a world in which Pandora are denied the capacity for free will and self-actualization and I REALLY don't want Arnett to not love Morrison. Not to mention just the idea of a story making every single relationship in it other than the protagonists be destroyed is just the most ridiculously cruel, self-centred and immature degree of fantasy pandering I've ever read. Honestly Freezing has raised really disgusting and disconcerting notions and implications with this ability But sorry, anon, I'd definitely like to agree with you and I hope the way you describe it is how it will be. I am, at current, holding on to the thin sliver of hope provided by the fact that Arnett and Elizabeth condemn what Kazuya did whole-heartedly, clearly hated every moment of it and that Elizabeth describes it as an outright violation. That does give me some hope for sure. Still what I really am interested in are what Arnett's feelings for Morry, compared to Kazuya, now are. Citrus, no offense meant since I am maybe totally misunderstanding, but to be honest you sometimes come across as if you're a bit cheerleading the idea that all Pandora only exist for Kazuya. I mean you seem to believe that Pandora definitely would always pick Kazuya over their friends, families, loved ones and partners if he wanted them too, and that the denial of their free will is in someway cool or laudable. I apologize if I totally misread you but...going by the comments I've seen here I get that vibe sometimes, as if you already think it is a matter of, if given the choice, Arnett would rather be under Kazuya's Freezing than in a relationship with Morrison. Putting that aside, just what you said, cripes it really just hones in actually how horrifying the implications of Kazuya's power now is for the existence of a Pandora. Subjugate is a very apt word to describe it, their selves are totally denied, removed, all aspect of volition and desire is stifled so that they are effectively puppets which Kazuya can manoeuvre. It is a complete objectification and stripping of all freedom, rights, objective dignity and Elizabeth implies its even akin to a rape. I honestly shudder that our protagonist, who we're supposed to support, is being given a power like this. Honestly it makes one question ones existence as a Pandora. After all if one is a Pandora, and Kazuya's power is what you and Gengo say it is, then I am truly nothing more than an illusory façade; my 'self', who I think I am, doesn't really exist since Kazuya can deny it at will, rearrange me utterly and I have no capacity to ever exercise my own agency. Its horrid, demeaning, sexist and actually just downright creepy. I really hope this is going to be addressed in the manga going forward, because this power is actually not only a horrific thing to use on a person but, at the same time, holds disturbing implications for the existence of all Pandora. Just one last thing, Citrus, a niggling but personal thing. Arnett, outside the Freezing, clearly displays that she would rather kill Kazuya than be placed under his Freezing again, if only out of fear since I won't touch on my sadness about Morry right now, so doesn't that form a representation of resistance. To use an example; if a man with greater physical strength than me leverages me in such a way as to force me to perform certain acts, because I am not physically powerful enough to stop him, but when I get a chance, when he does not have me under his power, I put a gun to his head, isn't that resistance? Resistance doesn't need to be successful to count does it? I mean isn't the thing just that both Elizabeth and Arnett make clear that they do resist what Kazuya did by their stated verbal (and near physical in Arnett's case) actions? Just a thought. Then, to the last anon, to be fair I think you again misunderstand why I'm sad about this. The thing is even if Kazuya 'understands' and so 'chooses' not to 'steal' Arnett from Morrison, if it is an objective reality of the world that Arnett would, if allowed to, choose to be under Kazuya's Freezing rather than in a relationship with Morrison then I'm depressed. I want Arnett too, if given the choice, from the bottom of her heart choose rather to be in a relationship with Morrison than under Kazuya's Freezing. I want the same for Elizabeth and Andre and Cassie and her boyfriend too (whom I'm really scared for right now). I know its hard to express emotions but the thing is it would be really, really sad to me if, in the end, Arnett would rather be Kazuya's slave, if allowed to, then have her relationship with Morrison. So, for example, you say Kazuya 'understands Morrison and Andre' but the thing is I'm not sure I do anymore. From what I've seen and read, and what people here like Citrus and Godric say, I'm not sure now if every Pandora is just settling for their Limiters or if they even have a capacity to express love. The truly scariest part of it, philosophically, is that I'm frightened Chapters 196 and 197 now mean that a Pandora simply isn't capable of Free Will, she's always just simply an illusory construct subject to Kazuya's whims. To be honest I would want even Miyabi to remain invested in her current Limiters. Pair gives her a chapter revealing they actually do all care for each other. Not to take away that she's a bad person, she is, but I would not inflict on a couple who were in love with each other a fate of denying one of them the capacity to express their feelings simply because they are a bad person. I do not support mind rape or enslavement as punishment, rather lock them up or hard labour then, but do not deny them free will.